I Love L A
by IlovetwiligthandRob
Summary: Edward, Emmett y Jasper son jugadores de basketball profesional. Bella, Rose y Alice estudiantes de la universidad en Los Angeles. se conocen en un partido y quedan flechados. qué pasará entre ellos? AH. E&B, A&J, Em
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: no me pertenece nada**

**A/N: Holasss!!! Este es mi segundo fic. Todavía no termino el otro, pero si les gusta este estaré escribiéndolos a la par. Espero que lo disfruten. Reviews please.**

Capítulo 1. Primer encuentro.

BPOV

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me digan Bella, tengo 21 años, y junto con mis mejores amigas Alice y Rosalie, estudio en la Universidad de Los Angeles California, UCLA. Mi padre, Charlie, vive en Forks Washington, un pequeño pueblo en el que nací y donde estudié la preparatoria, allí conocí a Alice y Rose, y desde entonces somos inseparables. Mi madre, Reneé, vive en Phoenix junto con su esposo Phil, yo viví con mi madre hasta los 17, pero cuando se casó, me fui a Forks con mi padre. Ahora estoy en la universidad y me siento más libre y feliz que nunca.

No me malinterpreten, amo a mis padres, pero más bien yo cuidaba de ellos, que ellos de mí, ahora es mi turno de disfrutar la vida y hacer lo que yo quiera para variar. Mi papá me compró un departamento fuera del campus, pero muy cerca de la universidad, me encanta, es enorme y muy moderno; nunca me ha gustado que gasten dinero en mí, pero mi padre insistió como recompensa por mis buenas calificaciones, así que ahora vivo allí con Alice.

Rosalie tiene su propio departamento, pero vivimos en el mismo edificio y muchas veces se queda con nosotras, así que estamos felices. Mi padrastro Phil es fanático de los deportes, de hecho trabaja para una revista deportiva, sabe que me encanta el basketball, así que me consiguió boletos para toda la temporada de los Lakers para mí y mis amigas. Esta noche es el primer partido, así que nos estamos preparando para irnos.

"Hola chicas, listas para lucir hermosas?". Preguntó Rosalie que acababa de entrar al departamento, "yo ya estoy lista".

"Yo igual", dijo Alice, "apenas llegaste a tiempo para arreglar a Bella".

"Chicas, sólo es un partido de basketball, no necesito ni maquillaje ni un gran atuendo para eso". Alegué. Aunque sabía que era en vano.

"Una chica siempre debe verse bien Bella, ya sabemos que tú no necesitas nada de eso para verte bonita, pero a nosotras nos gusta arreglarte, por favor". Dijo Alice mientras ponía su mejor cara de cachorro abandonado. Nunca me he podido resistir a eso.

"De acuerdo, pero que sea rápido, no quiero llegar tarde"

"Muy bien, yo te voy a arreglar el cabello mientras Alice te pone algo de maquillaje". Dijo Rose.

Cuando estuve lista, me dieron un atuendo que habían elegido para mí. Una minifalda de mezclilla con un jersey de los Lakers por encima del ombligo, dejando mi estómago al descubierto. Las chicas usaban blusas iguales a la mía, sólo que Alice llevaba unos shorts y Rosalie unos jeans, las tres con nuestros cómodos converse. Me miré en el espejo y me gustó que mi maquillaje era muy natural y Rose me había arreglado el cabello en ondas que caían sobre mis hombros.

"Bueno chicas, nos vemos geniales, ahora vámonos a ver algunos hombres en shorts, peleando por un balón". Comentó Alice, a lo que las tres reímos.

"El basketball es mucho más que eso Alice, pero tienes razón, ya vámonos. Tenemos muy buenos asientos, están tan cerca de la cancha, que hasta podremos oler el sudor". Dije.

"Uagh Bella, eso es asqueroso". Dijo Rose. Me reí.

"Es sólo una broma Rose, vámonos". Las tres nos fuimos en mi auto, un Mercedes negro blindado, no es que yo sea alguien muy importante, pero mis papás son algo paranoicos. Con mi manera de manejar llegamos en menos de 20 minutos a pesar del tráfico. Como dije antes, nuestros asientos eran muy buenos, apenas en la tercera fila, casi podía sentirme dentro de la cancha. Todavía faltaba una hora para que iniciara el juego, pero el lugar ya estaba repleto de gente, parece que iba a haber una clase de espectáculo antes del partido.

"Buenas noches, damas y caballeros, antes del partido queremos aprovechar la oportunidad para presentarles a los tres nuevos jugadores del el equipo de LA. Los tres son novatos, traídos directamente de la Universidad de New York y campeones por tres años de la Liga Nacional Universitaria. Reciban a estos tres chicos: Emmett McArthy , Jasper Whitlock y Edward Cullen". Dijo el anunciador. En eso saltaron a la cancha los tres novatos en unos pants y jersey del equipo. Las chicas enloquecieron al verlos, no puedo culparlas, eran los chicos más atractivos que había visto en mi vida, y muy jóvenes también. El que se llamaba Emmett era alto y muy musculoso, tenía cabello oscuro y ojos de color miel, casi dorados. Jasper era alto también, rubio y con unos hermosos ojos azules; pero el que inmediatamente captó mi atención fue Edward, además de tener un nombre muy bonito, era un chico alto, musculoso aunque no como Emmett, su cabello de un extraño color bronce que nunca había visto y algo rebelde, pero lo hacía ver aún más sexy, y los ojos más hermosos que se puedan imaginar, de un verde esmeralda que te quitaba el aliento.

Los tres chicos se colocaron en medio de la cancha, cada uno con un balón en la mano.

"Tranquilas chicas, ahora vamos a elegir a tres de ustedes para que pasen a la cancha con nuestros jugadores y los ayuden a calentar un poco antes de juego". Dijo el anunciador. Inmediatamente todas las chicas gritaban que las eligieran a ellas.

"Si nos eligen a nosotras, escojo a Emmett". Murmuró Rosalie.

"Y yo a Jasper". Continuó Alice.

"Vinimos a ver el partido, no a ligar, así que tranquilas chicas". Dije.

"Vamos Bella, no me vas a decir que no están guapísimos, en la universidad no hay chicos como ellos, dudo que los haya en toda la ciudad". Dijo Alice. No respondí, obviamente yo pensaba lo mismo.

"Vamos a elegir a las tres chicas más lindas del público y obviamente que apoyen a los Lakers….parece que nuestro camarógrafo ya eligió a las chicas que están en la pantalla".

Miramos hacia la pantalla y allí estábamos nosotras tres. Así o más suerte, creo que hoy nos levantamos con el pie derecho.

"Pónganse de pié chicas". Dijo el anunciante. "Vaya, tenemos variedad, una rubia, una castaña y una morena, y la tres con un jersey de LA, vengan aquí chicas".

Nos pusimos de pie y nos dirigimos hacia la cancha mientras todos los chicos del público nos silbaban comiéndonos con los ojos. Uagh, cerdos.

Emmett, Jasper y Edward sólo sonreían cuando nos detuvimos enfrente de ellos.

"Y cuál es tu nombre?". Me preguntó Edward de forma educada y sin dejar de sonreír.

"Soy Bella, y estas son mis amigas Alice y Rosalie". Dije señalando a las chicas.

"Es un placer conocerte Bella". Me dijo Edward mientras besaba el dorso de mi mano como en las películas antiguas, lo que me hizo sonrojar. Cuando tomó mi mano inmediatamente sentí una especie de descarga eléctrica que recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

"También es un placer conocerte Edward, de conocerlos a los tres, de hecho. Y ahora… para qué se supone que estamos aquí?". Pregunté soltando su mano y mirando a los otros chicos.

"Bueno, se supone que ustedes van a lanzar algunos tiros con nosotros mientras calentamos para el partido, aunque en realidad ya lo hicimos". Respondió Jasper que no dejaba de ver a Alice.

"Sí, supongo que es mejor que empecemos". Agregó Emmett que también se había quedado impresionado con Rosalie.

"Vamos a aquella canasta, Bella". Me dijo Edward mientras caminaba a unos de los extremos de la cancha y los demás se dirigían a la otra. Por un momento me olvidé que el público nos observaba, aunque la mayoría estaba con su propia conversación.

"Quieres practicar algunos tiros de media distancia conmigo? Uno y uno. O prefieres sólo observar? No hay problema por mí". Me preguntó Edward ofreciéndome el balón.

"Creo que puedo con algunos tiros Edward, pásame el balón". Dije con un ligero tono desafiante. "No tenemos todo el día". Él sonrió y me dio el balón.

Como ya dije siempre me ha gustado el basketball, de hecho todos los deportes, y no es por presumir, pero soy bastante buena en algunos, así que encesté sin problemas.

"Vaya, eres buena Bella". Dijo Edward sorprendido. Supongo que pensó que era una especie de Barbie descerebrada qué piensa que con cualquier movimiento se le romperá una uña.

"Es sólo un tiro Edward, vamos, es tu turno". Le dí el balón.

Comenzamos a tirar uno y uno como por cinco minutos, ninguno de los dos falló.

"Qué te parece si ahora practicamos los de tres puntos". Le dije a Edward.

"Claro, lo que quieras Bella". Yo inicié nuevamente y jugamos por varios minutos, cada uno encestando sus tiros sin problemas, aunque obviamente su técnica era mucho mejor. En eso se acercó una persona a los chicos para decirles que ya era tiempo de ir a los vestidores. En poco tiempo iniciaría el partido.

"Bueno…supongo que tengo que irme Bella, tal vez te pueda ver después del partido?".

"Tal vez", le respondí, "suerte en el juego, y bienvenidos a LA". Dije lo último dirigiéndome a los tres. Luego se fueron a los vestidores y nosotras a nuestros asientos.

"Eso fue increíble, Emmett es muy divertido, definitivamente quiero verlo otra vez". Dijo Rosalie.

"Y Jasper es encantador, tal vez pueda darle mi número después del juego". Continuó Alice.

"Qué tal tú Bella, cómo es Edward? Aparte de guapísimo, por supuesto". Preguntó Rosalie.

"Pues…hay chicas, la verdad es que es endemoniadamente sexy y todo un caballero, su voz es hermosa y suave como el terciopelo, pero al mismo tiempo muy masculina; y sus ojos…podía perderme en ellos para siempre". Dije sin pensar.

"Vaya, creo que te impresionó bastante eh?". Dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

"Un poco…supongo", respondí "me preguntó si me podía ver después del partido".

"Y qué le dijiste?"

"Que tal vez… no quería sonar demasiado interesada, pero definitivamente tenemos que ver a esos chicos de nuevo, fuera del basketball por supuesto". Dije.

"Completamente de acuerdo". Concluyó Rosalie.

EPOV

Estábamos muy nerviosos de vivir el LA. Hace apenas una semana que vinimos aquí desde New York. Allí estudiamos la universidad y ahora nos convertimos en profesionales, después de que nos vieron jugar en la Liga Universitaria. Somos Emmett, Jasper y yo, hemos sido mejores amigos desde la preparatoria; y hoy es nuestro primer partido como parte del equipo de los Lakers. Al llegar al gimnasio nos dijeron que antes del partido estaríamos conviviendo con algunas chicas del público.

Pero no eran simples chicas, eran las más hermosas que jamás habíamos visto y créanme que hemos conocido a toda clase de chicas; pero a mí la que más me impresionó fue Bella, era sencillamente hermosa, ni siquiera encuentro palabras para describirla, tenía cabello largo color café y caía en ondas sobre sus hombros, no llevaba mucho maquillaje, y no lo necesitaba, su rostro era como el de un ángel (dudo que un ángel pueda ser más hermoso), y unos grandes ojos color chocolate, tan profundos, que era fácil perderme en ellos; unos labios llenos y ligeramente rosados que te invitaban a besarlos; y su cuerpo…oh por dios…era el cuerpo de una diosa, llevaba una minifalda que dejaba al descubierto sus largas y bien formadas piernas y llevaba un jersey que mostraba su abdomen plano y un poco marcado. Su piel era muy blanca y cuando tomé su mano para besarla se sentía imposiblemente suave; pero eso no es todo, esa chica sabe de basketball.

Emmett y Jasper también quedaron impresionados con las otras chicas, Alice y Rosalie. Supongo que venir a LA no fue una mala idea después de todo.

"Vieron a esas chicas, oh dios, somos los hombres con más suerte o qué?". Replicó Emmett.

"Apenas llegamos a LA y ya me gusta, chicos. Alice es increíble". Continuó Jasper.

"Tranquilos chicos, la verdad es que Bella me dejó impresionado, pero no creen que unas chicas tan hermosas tengan novio o algún tipo de compromiso?". Añadí.

"no, yo le pregunté a Rosalie y me dijo que ninguna tiene novio". Respondió Emmett.

"Eso no quiere decir nada Emmett, el hecho de que no tengan novio no significa que quieran salir con nosotros"

"Edward tiene razón Emmett, pero definitivamente tenemos que encontrar la forma de salir con esas chicas, no podemos perder una oportunidad como ésta, cuán a menudo conocemos a alguien como ellas? Nunca y vaya que hemos conocido chicas". Añadió Jasper.

BPOV

El partido fue muy emocionante, los chicos entraron a jugar hasta la segunda mitad, la verdad es que son bastante buenos. Emmett defendió muy bien y robó varias veces el balón, Jasper movía la pelota de forma impresionante y dio muchas asistencias; en cuanto a Edward…me dejó bastante impresionada, el chico tiene talento, él sólo anotó 20 puntos, nada mal para un novato. Además que se ve bastante sexy con ese uniforme, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, y de vez en cuando él miraba en mi dirección y guiñaba un ojo. Definitivamente tengo qué conocer más a este chico.

EPOV

"Muy bien chico, buen partido, recuerden que el lunes tenemos entrenamiento a la 9 de la mañana, disfruten el fin de semana, aprovechen para conocer la ciudad". Nos dijo el entrenador una vez terminado el partido.

"Maldita sea, ya no pudios ver a las chicas, ahora cómo le vamos a hacer para localizarlas?" se quejó Emmett.

"No lo sé, supongo que tendremos que esperar a ver si vienen al siguiente partido". Dije. De verdad esperaba volver a ver a Bella.

"Vámonos a descansar chicos, ha sido un día largo". Dijo Jasper una vez que nos bañamos y cambiamos de ropa en los vestidores.

Cuando salíamos del gimnasio en uno de los pasillos nos encontramos con Alice. A Jasper se le iluminó el rostro inmediatamente.

"Hola chicos, los estaba esperando". Dijo Alice sonriendo.

"Y tus amigas?". Preguntó Emmett.

"están en el auto, les dije que se me había olvidado algo para poder regresar. Sólo quería decirles que si están interesados mañana iremos a desayunar a uno de nuestros restaurantes favoritos, podrían aparecer allí 'de casualidad' y desayunar con nosotras, qué les parece?"

"Eso quiere decir que Bella y Rosalie no saben nada de esto?". Pregunté.

"No, con Rose no hay problema, pero Bella es algo tímida aunque a veces no lo parezca. Ustedes nos agradan y sólo queremos conocerlos mejor. Si ustedes quieren, claro".

"Por supuesto Alice, cuál es la dirección de ese restaurante?". Preguntó Jasper.

Alice sonrió, "aquí está la dirección", le dijo dándole un papel, "a las 10 de la mañana, no lleguen tarde y recuerden actuar sorprendidos de vernos allí ok? Buenas noches chicos". Alice se fue.

Mañana será un día muy interesante.

**A/N: Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado este primer capi. De cualquier manera espero sus reviews, sólo si ustedes quieren continuaré esta historia. Así que cualquier comentario o sugerencia son bienvenidos.**

**Nos estamos leyendo**

**besos**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: no me pertenece Twilight ni sus personajes, todos son de la mejor escritora Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: Hola chicos, pues este es el segundo capi de esta historia, espero que lo lean y sus reviews please.

Capítulo 2. Coincidencias.

BPOV

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos temprano para ir a desayunar a uno de nuestros restaurantes favoritos. Una costumbre que teníamos los sábados. Como siempre Alice insistió en jugar a barbie Bella, una vez que ella y Rosalie estaban listas; claro, ellas no necesitaban más de 15 minutos para verse bien, y al parecer yo necesitaba una hora con la ayuda de las dos, lo que no le hacía mucho bien a mi autoestima. Al final usaba unos jeans a la cadera negros y una blusa strapless color violeta con unas balerinas del mismo tono. Llevaba muy poco maquillaje _gracias a Dios_ y el cabello totalmente liso. Eran las 9.30 de la mañana.

"Buen chicas, es mejor que nos vayamos, estoy hambrienta". Comentó Rosalie.

"Qué tal si llevamos tu coche Rose?". Dijo Alice. Rosalie tenía un lindo BMV rojo.

"Sí, está bien, pro ya vámonos por favor".

"Está bien Rose"

Llegamos al restaurante faltando 5 minutos para las 10 de la mañana y tomamos la mesa de siempre, como dije, somos clientes frecuentes, y nos gusta sentarnos en una mesa alejada y con una buena vista de la ciudad. Ordenamos el desayuno y charlamos un poco mientras esperábamos.

"Anoche fue muy divertido Bella, recuérdame agradecer a Phil por esos boletos". Comentó Alice.

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo, que mal que ya no pudimos ver a los chicos después del partido. Supongo que tendré que esperar hasta el próximo, por cierto, cuándo es Bella?". Preguntó Rose.

"Hasta el próximo viernes Rose. Tendremos que esperar hasta entonces para volver a verlos". Respondí.

"Tal vez no tengamos que esperar chicas, miren a la entrada". Hicimos lo que Alice dijo y…allí estaban, los tres chicos de anoche, en el mismo restaurante que nosotros y luciendo más que bien. Sobre todo Edward, debo decir, llevaba unos shorts color caqui y una camiseta tipo polo azul marino. Mi mente no le hacía justicia, había estado pensando en él casi toda la noche, pero se veía mejor de lo que recordaba. E un momento Jasper miró en nuestra dirección y le dijo algo a los otros chicos quienes miraron hacia nuestra mesa y sonriendo se acercaron a nosotras.

"Wow, no puedo creer que son ellos y vienen hacia acá". Dijo Rose casi saltando de su asiento. Yo más bien estaba bastante nerviosa y de repente sentí la sangre en mis mejillas.

"Buenos días señoritas, es una grata sorpresa encontrarlas aquí". Dijo Jasper con cortesía mirando más bien a Alice.

"Hola chicos, qué coincidencia, esperan a alguien más?". Preguntó Alice.

"En realidad no, uno de los chicos del equipo nos recomendó este lugar para desayunar, así que decidimos venir, qué tal ustedes? Vienen mucho a este lugar?". Preguntó Edward mirándome, su voz era mejor de lo que recordaba, casi me derrito en ese instante.

"De hecho este es uno de nuestros lugares favoritos para venir a desayunar, todo aquí es delicioso". Comenté y de repente sin pensar dije: "si no están esperando a nadie por qué no se sientan con nosotras?"

"Será un verdadero placer". Dijo inmediatamente Emmett, quien se sentó a un lado de Rosalie. Jasper se sentó entre Rose y Alice. Y por supuesto Edward a un lado mío, creo que su aroma también es mucho mejor de lo que recordaba, no pude evitar inhalar profundamente, sin que se diera cuenta, claro. No sé qué pasa conmigo pero este chico me vuelve loca sólo de mirarlo, qué tan patético es eso?

"es un placer volver a verte Bella, pensé que tendría la oportunidad de charlar contigo después del partido de ayer, pero cuando me di cuenta ya no estabas". Dijo Edward inclinándose hacia mí y hablando tan bajo que sólo yo podía escucharlo. Giré mi cabeza ligeramente para verlo y le respondí.

"Dije que _tal vez_ nos podríamos ver después del partido, pero nos tuvimos que ir pronto, el tráfico es horrible los viernes por la noche y queríamos llegar temprano a casa"

"Bueno pues me alegro de haberte encontrado aquí, no tenía idea dónde buscarte". Dijo con esa voz tan sexy que me quitaba la respiración.

"Buscarme? Estabas dispuesto a hacerlo? Tuve que haberte dado una buena impresión eh?". Pregunté con tono desinteresado. El chico de verdad quería volver a verme? Obviamente yo también, pero no iba a aceptar eso, yo no era ninguna chica fácil, aunque se tratara de un dios como Edward.

"No tienes una idea de la buena impresión que causaste en mí Bella, y sí, si no aparecías para el próximo partido estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para volver a verte".

"De hecho tengo boletos para toda la temporada, así que creo que eso no iba a ser necesario". Respondí. Él sólo sonrió y se sentó derecho en su asiento. Entonces habló.

"Bueno chicas, supongo que debemos ordenar el desayuno"

"De hecho nosotras ya ordenamos". En ese momento se acercó la mesera con nuestra orden. Inmediatamente poniendo sus ojos en Edward. _Idiota._

"Aquí está su orden, ustedes desean algo chicos?". Preguntó sin dejar de mirar a Edward.

"Yo quiero ordenar lo mismo que ella, por favor". Dijo Edward señalándome. Los otros chicos ordenaron también y la mesera se retiró.

"Vaya Edward, creo que vas a obtener más que un desayuno de este restaurante". Dije en tono irónico.

"A qué te refieres Bella?". Preguntó confundido.

"Se refiere a que la mesera te ve como si fueras un trozo de carne Edward, de seguro ahora está hiperventilando en la cocina, pobre chica". Dijo Rose con una risita.

"Creo que Eddie estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Bella como para darse cuenta". Continuó Emmett y yo me sonrojé como tomate.

"ya te he dicho que odio que me digas Eddie, Emmett, pero tienes razón, con una mujer tan hermosa a mi lado, sería absurdo mirar a otra parte". Respondió Edward en tono casual. En ese momento se acercó la mesera en cuestión con la comida de los chicos.

"Aquí está lo que ordenaron. Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ustedes? Lo que sea…". Se dirigió a Edward. _Qué le pasa a esta chica?_

"No, muchas gracias, creo que tengo todo lo que necesito justo aquí". Respondió Edward sin dejar de mirarme y con una media sonrisa en los labios. La pobre mesera murmuró algo que no entendí y se retiró a toda prisa.

Desayunamos mientras charlábamos animadamente. La verdad estaba gratamente sorprendida de haber encontrado a los chicos aquí, aunque no me gustaba admitirlo se me hacía una eternidad tener que esperar hasta el próximo viernes para volver a ver a Edward. Definitivamente estaba cautivada por este chico, no sólo era atento y caballeroso, sino que también era increíblemente sexy sin siquiera darse cuenta, como cuando pasaba la mano por su rebelde cabellera o cuando tenía esa media sonrisa en su rostro o cuando hablaba cerca de mi oído. Nunca había conocido a nadie como él. Pero además Emmett y Jasper eran muy divertidos. Y a pesar de lo que se podría esperar de unos chicos que vienen de La Gran Manzana y juegan basketball profesional, son personas muy sencillas.

"Te gustaría ir a dar un paseo conmigo Alice?". Preguntó Jasper a mi amiga. "El día está muy lindo afuera"

"Por supuesto Jasper, me encantaría"

"Y tú Rosalie? Tal vez puedas mostrarme algo de la ciudad, no he tenido tiempo de visitar muchos lugares". Preguntó Emmett.

"Sí, por qué no? No tengo planes para el día"

"Ow, pero no traje mi coche". Se quejó Emmett.

"No te preocupes, yo traje el mío". Añadió Rose.

"Pero entonces cómo voy a regresar a casa Rose? Vinimos en tu auto?". Dije frunciendo el ceño.

"Estoy segura que Edward puede llevarte, cierto Edward?". Contestó Emmett.

"Por supuesto, no hay problema". Respondió. La verdad no quería estar sola con él, me sentía demasiado nerviosa con su cercanía.

"No es necesario Edward, puedo tomar un taxi"

"Claro que no Bella, qué clase de persona crees que soy como para permitir eso?". Dijo ofendido.

"Entonces ya está. Pagamos la cuenta y nos vamos". Concluyó Alice. Pedimos la cuenta y se acercó la mesera con ella en la mano.

"Aquí está la cuenta". Dijo extendiendo una pequeña carpeta negra. Edward inmediatamente la tomó y puso el dinero en ella.

"Quédate con el cambio, muchas gracias". Con eso se retiró la chica.

"Qué haces Edward? Podemos perfectamente pagar por nuestro desayuno". Dije

"Tranquila Bella, yo invito esta vez ok? No es gran cosa. Ahora vámonos". Le lancé una mirada de molestia pero de todos modos me levanté y nos dirigimos hacia fuera del restaurante. Una vez afuera los demás se despidieron de nosotros, así que sólo quedamos Edward y yo. _Genial._

"Mi auto está por acá Bella, vamos". Llegamos a su auto y era un lindo Volvo plateado.

"Lindo auto". Comenté.

"Gracias, es mi favorito"

"Tienes más de un auto?". Pregunté sorprendida. Sonrió.

"En mi casa tengo algunos, pero aquí sólo el Volvo y un Ashton Martin". Respondió.

"En serio? Yo quería uno de esos pero mi papá insistió en un Mercedes"

"Así que conduces un Mercedes? Apuesto a que te vez realmente sexy en ese auto". Comentó. Me ruboricé como idiota e hice como que no lo escuché.

"Bueno nos podemos ir ya?"

Sonrió "sí Bella sube", dijo abriendo la puerta para mí y luego subiendo por el lado del conductor. Busqué en mi bolso y recordé que no llevaba las llaves del departamento. _Oh no, y ahora qué voy a hacer?_

"Pasa algo Bella?"

"En realidad sí…no traigo las llaves de mi departamento", dije avergonzada, "Alice y yo vivimos juntas, y como ella venía conmigo, no me preocupé en traerlas"

"Bueno…", Edward dudó un momento, "te gustaría ir a mi departamento? Te llevaré a tu casa cuando Alice esté allí"

A su departamento, con él y sola? Creo que es demasiado para mí, "no quiero causarte molestias Edward"

"No es ninguna molestia Bella, de verdad". Me aseguró

"Ok, gracias". Dije al fin. La verdad no tenía idea a dónde más ir, no tenía familia en la ciudad. Llamé a Alice desde el auto y le expliqué la situación, me dijo que cuando terminara su 'paseo' con Jasper me llamaría para que fuera a casa. _Sólo espero que sea rápido._

El camino a su departamento fue silencioso, la verdad no tenía idea de qué decir, o si debía decir algo…estaba tan nerviosa como una adolescente en su primera cita, y esto ni siquiera era una cita…patético. De repente Edward encendió el estéreo de su auto y una canción conocida empezó a sonar.

"Claro de Luna?". Pregunté sorprendida. De verdad un chico como Edward escuchaba música clásica?

"La conoces? Te gusta la música clásica?". Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

"Sí, bueno es una de mis favoritas. Mi madre solía poner música clásica todo el tiempo cuando era pequeña"

"También es una de mis favoritas". Dijo sonriendo y nos dedicamos a escuchar la relajante melodía hasta que estacionó el auto fuera de un edificio enorme y muy elegante.

"Ya llegamos". Bajo del auto y me abrió la puerta para que bajara también. Definitivamente un caballero.

Entramos al edificio y nos dirigimos al elevador hasta el quinto piso. No hablamos para nada, yo sólo lo seguí hasta que llegamos a la puerta de su departamento, la abrió y me hizo un gesto con la mano para que pasara primero. Entré y él me siguió cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros. Me quedé helada cuando vi su departamento, era precioso, igual de amplio y moderno que el mío pero obviamente con una decoración más masculina, tenía un juego de sala de cuero negro muy elegante y una pantalla de plasma enorme en una de las paredes. La pared sur de la sala constaba de un ventanal enorme con una vista preciosa de la cuidad. Pero lo que me dejó boquiabierta era un enorme librero que cubrí otra de las paredes, completamente repleto de libros y CD's.

"Este es mi departamento, siéntate por favor". Me dirigió Edward a un sofá de la sala. "Deseas algo de tomar?"

"Agua estaría bien, gracias". Respondí. Se fue un momento a lo que pensé sería la cocina y regresó con dos vasos de agua, me extendió uno.

"Tu departamento es increíble Edward, tus amigos viven aquí contigo?"

"Gracias, esto es sólo la sala, espera ver el resto", dijo sonriendo, "y no, ellos comparten un departamento cerca de aquí, yo vivo sólo aquí"

"Oh, bueno es que parece que es muy grande para una sola persona". Comenté.

"Sí bueno, cuando decidí venir aquí mis padres insistieron en comprarme este departamento, lo iba a compartir con Jasper y Emmett, pero ellos ya tenían el suyo también. Qué hay de ti? También Rosalie vive con Alice y contigo?"

"No, ella tiene su propio departamento, pero está en el mismo edificio que el nuestro, así que la mayoría de las veces se queda con nosotros"

"Ustedes son muy unidas, verdad? Parecen hermanas o algo así". Comentó.

"Sí, para mí es como si fueran mis hermanas, las tres somos hijas únicas, así que cuando nos conocimos inmediatamente nos hicimos amigas. Las conocí en la preparatoria y decidimos venir juntas a la universidad aquí desde hace dos años y medio, mi padre me compró el departamento y quise compartirlo con Alice, no queríamos vivir en el campus, y la universidad nos queda muy cerca"

"Te entiendo, lo mismo pasa con nosotros tres, Jasper y Emmett son mis mejores amigos, los conozco desde niño y nos tratamos como hermanos, fuimos a la universidad de New York juntos y ahora estamos aquí, hace apenas un poco más de una semana y aún no me acostumbro a la ciudad"

"Supongo que no debe ser muy difícil, después de todo vivías en New York, una ciudad mucho más intimidante y ajetreada que ésta"

"Eso era un poco diferente Bella, viví en New York únicamente los años de la universidad, yo nací y crecí en Chicago. Además con las clases y el basketball me la pasaba metido en el campus, no tenía mucho tiempo libre como para ver lo que pasaba a mi alrededor"

"Bueno, eso no importa, te aseguro que te acostumbrarás, las chicas y yo venimos de un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, en el estado de Washington. Cuando llegamos aquí todo era nuevo y diferente para nosotras, incluso el clima, ya que allá llueve todo el tiempo y aquí casi siempre está soleado. Aunque estábamos un poco asustadas al inicio, logramos adaptarnos muy bien". Le aseguré. Me sentía bien platicando con él, ya no tenía esa sensación incómoda de antes, además parecíamos tener cosas en común, tal vez podríamos ser amigos.

"Espero que ocurra lo mismo con nosotros, tenemos un contrato por dos años con el equipo, así que más vale que nos acostumbremos a esto. Aunque creo que los chicos ya encontraron a sus propias guías de turistas". Dijo sonriendo.

"Sí bueno….si quieres yo podría ayudarte a conocer la cuidad, no soy una experta, pero conozco algunos lugares que podría mostrarte". Dije un poco insegura. No quiero que piense que lo estoy invitando a salir o algo así.

Sonrió con esa media sonrisa suya que tanto me gustaba "eso me encantaría Bella, gracias por la oferta"

"Si vives aquí sólo, eso quiere decir que todos esos libros que tienes allí son tuyos?" Dije mientras me acercaba al librero y admiraba su colección de clásicos, muchos de los cuales había leído y me encantaban. Se acercó hasta que lo tuve detrás de mí muy cerca, tan cerca que podía respirar su aroma y sentir su aliento cerca de mi oído cuando habló.

"Sí, me gustan los clásicos, algunos fueron muy difíciles de conseguir pero valió la pena, los he leído todos más de una vez. Verás Bella, tal vez te sorprenda, pero no sólo soy un chico que juega basketball y anda por allí con sus amigos"

Me giré para encararlo con más confianza ahora "Ahh, no? Entonces qué clase se chico eres exactamente Edward?"

"Eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú sola Bella, lo que sí te puedo decir es que el basketball definitivamente no es mi prioridad en la vida"

"Lo sé….bueno más bien me lo imaginaba". Respondí. Frunció el ceño confundido.

"Cómo que te lo imaginabas? A qué te refieres?"

"Bueno Edward, tengo que admitir que eres bastante bueno en el juego, pero creo que te mostrabas más emocionado cuando hablaste de tus coches, tus amigos, la música, o incluso de estos libros, que cuando mencionas el basketball. Estoy segura que disfrutas jugando, pero puedo ver que hay otras cosas que quieres hacer. Lo que no entiendo es por qué estás aquí entonces?". Sinceramente era evidente que Edward tenía otras prioridades.

"Eres bastante perceptiva eh? Pero tienes razón, hay otras cosas que me gustan, pero amo el basketball, no siempre se tiene una oportunidad como ésta y sería un tonto si la rechazara, quiero disfrutar de esta experiencia todo lo que sea posible y luego podré dedicarme a otras cosas"

Pasamos varias horas hablando así por el estilo. Me dijo que había estudiado arquitectura en la universidad, además de música, ya que toca piano y guitarra desde pequeño. Me contó que su madre, Esme, también es arquitecto y tiene su propia constructora y da clases en una universidad; su padre Carlisle, es médico cirujano y es director del mejor hospital en Chicago. Yo le hablé un poco de Charlie y Reneé. Le dije que estoy estudiando Literatura Inglesa y que me gustaría ser escritora. El tiempo pasó volando y ya sentía que conocía a Edward de toda la vida, nunca le había contado tanto de mí a alguien que prácticamente acababa de conocer, pero no resultó para nada incómodo. Me gustaba estar con él, más de lo que debería, y eso me asustaba un poco, pero decidí no dejar que eso me molestara. Al poco tiempo Alice me llamó diciendo que ya estaba en el departamento así que Edward me llevó a casa. Cuando estacionó el coche afuera de mi edificio le pregunté.

"Te gustaría subir un rato?"

"Me encantaría Bella, pero quedé de ir a cenar con los chicos y ya es un poco tarde, tal vez en otra ocasión, además no quiero incomodar a Alice"

"Sí tienes razón, es un poco tarde, me la pasé muy bien hoy Edward, gracias por todo. Supongo que te veré el viernes en el partido". Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta del coche, Edward se apresuró a hacerlo tendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a bajar. Nuevamente el contacto con su mano era algo que nunca había experimentado, tan placentero y cálido, pero al mismo tiempo refrescante que no soltarlo, pero obviamente lo hice.

"Tal vez podrías darme tu número y podrías cumplir tu palabra de llevarme a conocer la ciudad un día de estos". Preguntó con una sonrisa tímida. No pude evitar sonreír también.

"Préstame tu celular". Sacó su celular del bolsillo y guardé mi número de celular y del departamento, se lo devolví, "allí están mi número de celular y de mi casa, llama cuando quieras. Nos vemos luego Edward". Le dije dirigiéndome a la entrada del edificio.

"Hasta luego, Bella. Nos veremos pronto". Me giñó un ojo y subió a su auto, me quedé allí hasta que lo vi desaparecer por el camino. Solté un suspiro, de verdad esperaba verlo pronto otra vez.

**A/N: comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos**

**Nos estamos leyendo**

**besos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: no me pertenece ningún personaje de Twilight**

Capítulo 3.

BPOV

Entré al departamento y Alice y Rosalie me estaban esperando en el sofá de la sala.

"Bella!! Tienes qué decirnos cómo te fue con Edward". Puse los ojos en blanco.

"Alice, si no mal recuerdo las que tuvieron una cita hoy fueron Rosalie y tú, así que soy yo la que quiere saber cómo les fue"

"Fue increíble Bella, llevé a Emmett a conocer varios de los lugares de moda en la ciudad. Luego vinimos a mi departamento y hace un rato que se fue. Y por cierto, ese chico besa increíble…"

"Qué???". Grité "lo besaste? Así como así? Ni siquiera era una verdadera cita Rose"

"Relájate Bella, yo también besé a Jazz. No pude evitarlo, un chico que puede pasar toda la tarde de compras conmigo sin quejarse merece un premio". Dijo Alice moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

"No lo puedo creer chicas, no les preocupa que esos chicos piensen que ustedes son…. No sé, fáciles?"

"Por supuesto que no Bella, fáciles sería tirarnos encima de ellos y acostarnos a la primera, es sólo un beso, por Dios". Respondió Alice.

"Sí Bella, no pasa nada, además realmente nos gustan estos chicos y pensamos volver a salir con ellos en una cita 'de verdad' como tú la llamas". Añadió Rosalie.

"Está bien chicas, supongo que no es de mi incumbencia de todas maneras".

"Ahora cuéntanos de Edward, ya sabemos que no lo besaste, pero algo tuvieron qué hacer todas estas horas". Preguntó Alice.

"La verdad me la pasé muy bien, Edward es un chico muy lindo. Pasamos toda la tarde platicando, me habló de su familia y sus amigos. Me contó que estudió arquitectura en la universidad y también es músico. De hecho tenemos los mismos gustos en música y libros, tiene una colección increíble. Me ofrecí a llevarlo a conocer la ciudad un día de estos". Respondí casualmente. Las chicas me miraban sonriendo.

"Eso es genial, nuestra Bella tiene una cita". Cantó Rosalie.

"No es una cita Rose, ni siquiera dijimos cuando nos veríamos ni nada". Respondí a la defensiva, en eso sonó mi celular. _Número desconocido, que raro._

"Diga?_"_

"Bella? Habla Edward". Mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido inmediatamente.

"Hola Edward, qué pasa?". Las chicas empezaron a reír otra vez cuando escucharon quién hablaba al otro lado de la línea.

"Uhm..bueno…sólo quería saber si estabas libre el miércoles por la noche, tal vez podríamos ir a cenar…uhm…ya sabes, quiero conocer algunos restaurantes de la ciudad"

"Oh..sí creo que estoy libre". Dije un poco nerviosa. _Esto no es una cita, él sólo quiere conocer restaurantes._

"Genial, paso por ti a las 7 pm?". Preguntó.

"Sí, a las 7 está bien Edward, mi departamento es el 408, cuarto piso"

"Ok Bella allí estaré, gracias, buenas noches"

"Buenas noches Edward". Con eso colgué el teléfono y miré a las chicas que seguían con esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

"Definitivamente nuestra Bella tiene una cita".

"No es una cita Alice, Edward sólo quiere conocer un buen restaurante en la ciudad, eso es todo. Mejor me voy a la cocina a preparar algo de cenar". Me paré del sofá y me dirigí a la cocina. _De verdad era una cita? No, no lo creo….augh, de verdad soy patética._

EPOV

Regresé a mi departamento después de llevar a Bella a casa, la verdad había pasado un rato excelente con ella, era increíble las cosas que teníamos en común. Tendría que verla otra vez y pronto, tal vez antes del partido del viernes. Llamé a Jasper para preguntarle a qué hora vendrían a mi departamento, comeríamos pizza y veríamos algunas películas o tal vez algo de videojuegos. Lo sé, patético.

"Hola?"

"Jasper, a qué hora van a llevar al departamento?"

"Acabamos de llegar a tu puerta Edward, ábrenos". Colgué el teléfono y abrí la puerta. Los dos sonreían como tontos

"Supongo que la pasaron bien hoy con las chicas eh?"

"No tienes idea Edward, Alice es maravillosa, tiene una pequeña obsesión por las compras, pero es muy divertida y sí que sabe besar". Comentó Jasper.

"No hablemos de Rosalie, esa chica te puede volver loco sólo con un beso". Continuó Emmett.

"No quiero detalles chicos, sólo digan que la pasaron bien y ya". _Demasiada información._

"Qué tal tu tarde Edward?". Preguntó Jasper

"Genial, Bella es increíble, pasamos toda la tarde aquí platicando, me contó muchas cosas sobre ella y descubrí que tenemos muchas cosas en común, se ofreció a llevarme a conocer algunos lugares de la ciudad, pero no quedamos en un día específico. Tengo que volver a verla, pero no sé cómo invitarla a salir, ella es algo tímida y no quiero que piense que voy muy rápido"

"Edward, muy fácil, invítala a cenar y dile que sólo quieres conocer algún buen restaurante de la ciudad, no creo que se niegue a eso". Comentó Jasper.

"Sabes qué? Tienes razón, no pierdo nada con intentarlo". Marqué el número de celular de Bella y enseguida contestó. Le dije lo que me aconsejó Jasper y la invité a cenar el miércoles, ella dijo que sí, así que quedé de pasar por ella a las 7. Con suerte podría convertirse en una cita de verdad.

APOV

Estoy muy emocionada porque hoy voy a salir con Jasper. Sólo vamos a dar un pequeño paseo por la ciudad porque tiene entrenamiento por la tarde, pero no importa, ese chico es magnífico y además está guapísimo. Gracias al padrastro de Bella por esos boletos.

"Alice, Jasper te está esperando en la sala".

"Gracias Bella, ya voy"

Me dirigí a la sala y allí estaba mi Jazz (sí mío) luciendo mejor que nunca.

"Wow Alice, te ves muy bien, toma, estás son para ti". Dijo extendiéndome un ramo de flores. Es tan lindo.

"Gracias Jazz, son preciosas. Las voy a poner en agua y nos vamos"

_____

Después de un rato nos encontrábamos paseando por las calles de la ciudad, no teníamos un rumbo fijo, sólo platicábamos tratando de conocernos mejor. Al igual que Edward y Emmett, Jazz también estudió arquitectura en la NYU. Los tres jugaban basketball en la universidad y les ofrecieron un contrato por dos años para jugar profesionalmente aquí en L.A. Los tres chicos son de Chicago y se conocen desde niños, son como hermanos. Jazz es hijo único y sus padres viven en Europa, ocasionalmente vienen a verlo.

"Oye Alice, te puedo preguntar algo?"

"Claro Jazz, lo que sea"

"Bueno… lo que pasa es que Edward quedó muy impresionado con Bella. Nunca lo había visto así, generalmente son las mujeres las que se le tiran encima, pero nunca ha tenido una relación seria. Es un buen chico, todo un caballero y mi mejor amigo. Tú crees que a Bella le guste Edward? Él está muy nervioso por la cita de mañana"

"Ja, sabía que era una cita. Bella piensa que sólo la invitó a cenar porque tiene interés en conocer los restaurantes de L.A. Bella es la mejor chica que hay Jazz, siempre ha cuidado más de los demás que de ella misma, incluso en lo que se refiere a Rose y a mí. Es la persona más inteligente y linda que conozco y es mi mejor amiga. Creo que ella también quedó muy impresionada con Edward, pero es bastante tímida, nunca se ha querido dar cuenta de lo hermosa que es, y no piensa que un chico tan guapo y exitoso como Edward pueda fijarse en ella. Siempre ha sido muy segura de sí misma en muchos aspectos, pero con Edward… creo que tiene un ridículo complejo de inferioridad que no puedo entender"

"Pero si Edward no hace otra cosa que hablar de ella todo el tiempo; que si es hermosa, que si tienen muchas cosas en común, que es inteligente, que le gusta el basketball, etc, etc. En realidad yo le di la idea de invitar a Bella a salir con esa excusa. Edward sólo dijo eso de querer conocer restaurantes porque tenía miedo que lo rechazara"

"Ayyy Jazz, eso es maravilloso. Yo me encargo de que mañana Bella se vea aún más linda para su cita con Edward, ellos son tan lindos juntos, estoy segura que están destinados el uno a otro. Tanto como tú y yo Jazz"

Jazz se inclinó para besarme apasionadamente. Se sentían tan bien sus labios sobre los míos, la sensación de tener su lengua dentro de mi boca, recorría todo mi cuerpo. Se me doblaban las rodillas y lo único que deseaba era estar con él. Definitivamente este chico era para mí y de ninguna manera lo dejaría ir.

BPOV

Hoy es miércoles, ya terminé por hoy mis clases en la universidad y me voy preparar para mi no cita con Edward.

"Aay Bella, hasta que sales de bañarte, ya es tardísimo, todavía tengo que arreglarte, siéntate ahora"

"Si sabes que no soy una mascota verdad Alice?"

"No tengo tiempo para esto Bella, así que siéntate y déjame dejarte increíble para tu cita con Edward". Me senté inmediatamente. A nadie le gusta lidiar con una Alice molesta, créanme, para ser tan pequeña sí que tiene fuerza.

"Alice ya te dije que no es una cita". Era la millonésima vez que se lo repetía.

"Y yo te digo que sí lo es Bella", me dijo mientras me secaba el cabello, "te voy a decir un secreto sólo porque eres mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo, pero ni se te ocurra decir una palabra a mi Jazz o a Edward porque entonces te llevo de compras todo un mes, me entendiste Isabella?"

"Está bien Alice, tranquila, relájate, qué pasa?"

"Bueno lo que pasa es que ayer que salí con mi Jazzy", y dale con los sobrenombres para el pobre Jasper, "me contó que Edward está loquito por ti, y que te dijo eso de que quería conocer un restaurante porque tenía miedo de que no aceptaras su invitación y él se muere de ganas por volver a verte. Según Jazzy lo dejaste muy impresionado."

Qué? Eso no puede ser cierto.

"No lo creo Alice, soy Bella Swan recuerdas? Los chicos con los que he salido son unos perdedores, parece que soy un imán para ellos. Y definitivamente Edward no encaja en ese grupo"

"Bella, eres una chica hermosa, inteligente, talentosa, tierna, etc., etc., etc. tienes un montón de cualidades que ya quisieran la mayoría de las chicas. Todo eso es lo que le gusta a Edward de ti, le gusta la verdadera Bella. Jazz dice que Edward nunca antes ha estado tan atraído por alguien como contigo. Dice que las chicas son siempre las que prácticamente se le tiran encima, lo cual no dudo en absoluto, y que ha salido con algunas pero nunca ha tenido una relación seria porque no ha encontrado a alguien con quien pueda conectarse más allá de lo físico"

"Genial, o sea que le gusto porque soy inteligente, pero no por mi físico". _Mi autoestima sigue creciendo y creciendo._

"No, tonta Bella. Edward cree que eres la mujer más hermosa que ha conocido, y al parecer ha conocido a muchas mujeres". Dijo riendo. _Muchas mujeres? Yay me siento mucho mejor…no._

"Entonces esto es una cita?"

"Me temo que sí Bella"

"Entonces apúrate Alice, me tengo que ver fantástica en menos de media hora". Dije desesperada.

"Jajaja, no te preocupes Bella, tu cabello está listo. Sólo un poco de maquillaje y tu vestido está sobre la cama". Respondió.

Veinticinco minutos después, estaba lista. Llevaba un vestido color azul, que llegaba justo encima de mi rodilla, sin mangas y con un escote no muy pronunciado; algo simple pero elegante al mismo tiempo. Unas zapatillas plateadas y una cartera del mismo color como accesorio. Mi cabello totalmente liso. Y un maquillaje muy natural, con una sombra oscura sobre los párpados para acentuar un poco mis ojos.

"Gracias Alice, me veo muy bien. Estoy algo nerviosa ahora que sé que es un cita cita. Crees que le guste a Edward?"

"Le va a encantar Bella, te ves hermosa como siempre. Ahora ve a la sala, que ya no tarda en llegar"

Apenas había llegado a la sala cuando escuché que tocaban la puerta. _Respira Bella respira. Esta noche va a ser muy interesante._

**AN: Espero que les haya gustado el capi. Reviews please.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo**

**besos**


End file.
